poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Go To The Hero Factory
'Thomas and Twilight Go To The Hero Factory '''is another movie to be created by Transformersprimefan. Plot Arriving at Hero Factory/Stormer gives our heroes a tour ﻿Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and all their adventures team are on their way to Hero Factory, where heroes are made and brought to life by the mysterious Quazza stone. Pinkie Pie says that she can't wait to meet the great Preston Stormer, because he is her total hero. Thomas points out that Stormer is his favorite hero too. When they arrive, they are greeted by Furno, the new rookie at Hero Factory. Suddenly, Stormer shows up. Thomas and Pinkie stare in awe. Pinkie bounces up to him excitedly and rapidly asks him various questions. Stormer tries to escape Pinkie's questioning but Twilight shuts her up and tells him that Pinkie can talk a mile a minuet and tells him not to let her get started. Stormer then turns to the rest of our heroes, introduces himself and leads them into the Hero Factory. Inside, Stormer shows our heroes different things such as the villains they've captured and the Training Spheres above them. After the tour, Dunkan Bulk shows up. He talks to the rest of our heroes while Thomas chit-chats with Stormer. That night, Stormer introduces the rest of the Alpha Team to our heroes: Natalie Breez, Mark Surge, and Jimi Stringer. Everyone is amazed and Stormer takes them to where they will be sleeping. But suddenly, the alarm goes off and everyone rushes to Mission Control. Zib tells them that Cheif Drax just called them about a villian named Meltdown infected him with nuclear sludge. Thomas suggests they check and the rest of the Alpha Team and our heroes agree. And they set off for Mekron City. At Mekron City/Meltdown Encounter As our heroes and the Hero Factory Heroes travel to Mekron City, Stormer tells them about the time he took a whole drone by himself. Everyone is amazed and Thomas laughs, while Pinkie wonders what Meltdown looks like. When they arrive, the city looks abandoned. At first, Fluttershy thinks it's haunted. But Thomas tells her that the city goes on lock down in an emergency. When they arrive at the museum, Drax is nowhere to be seen. Bumblebee hears someone approaching and holds out his arm plasma cannons, believing them to be Meltdown. However, it turns out to be Cheif Drax. He apologizes for bringing them out so far on a false alarm. Everyone is confused but Drax explains that he is telling the truth. Stormer tells Furno, Breez and Surge to come ahead, announcing a Code 13, which basically means trouble. When the rookies arrives, Thomas asks Drax why he sounded the Hero Factory alarm. Drax explains that one of the FEDS malfunctioned, causing Zane to understand what Drax is talking about. Drax then explains that he doesn't understand and that he won't tolerate his authority being challenged in his presence. And then, after Stormer assures Drax that he has to make sure that no one is hidden nearby with a weapon, forcing him to do what they want, Drax's eyes turn green, revealing he really ''was infected by Meltdown and fails to shoot Stormer with a gun and is Hero-Cuffed. After that, Drax sends FEDS to attack our heroes and the rookies and with their combined strength, they beat the FEDS down to the last bot. Just then, Meltdown comes through the roof and in which our heroes fire on him. But then Meltdown starts to draw fire at them with his nuclear sludge, and he sprays Cole and Stormer in the process, infecting them too. After a while of looking at his handy work, Meltdown leaves, our heroes still firing at him. After Meltdown is gone, Stormer and Cole struggled to their feet but soon collapse again.﻿ And then, Drax is arrested and he, Stormer and Cole are brought back to Hero Factory and are examined. The nanobots revealed/Stormer and Cole go beserk When Stormer and Cole are examined, it is revealed that the sludge they were infected with had nanobots in it. And then they examine the nanobots and find that they are overrunning Stormer's systems and Cole's heart rate. Which could mean that Cole and Stormer are about to be turned evil. Cole and Stormer turn and the other direction and then turn back round, revealing that their eyes are now green. Dukan Bulk, Jimi Stringer, Furno, and Thomas get ready to fight the two now evil friends of theirs. But they switch their weapons to stun﻿ them. After throwing Zib aside and tossing Quadal at their friends, Stormer tells Cole to flee whilst he gets the files for a machine that Meltdown wants to rebuild. Cole climbs through Hero Factory to the Training Spheres, where Stringer, Bulk, and Furno duel him. And then Cole throws Bulk off the edge, declaring that Cole is gone and so is Stormer. So then Furno and Stringer help Bulk while Cole escapes the Hero Factory. Thomas' duel with Stormer Stormer enters the room where the plans for the machine are held. As he is about to get them, Thomas and duels with him. During the struggle, Stormer hits Thomas and throws him into a wall, before grabbing the plans and climbing up and away. But Thomas blacks out, he blames himself for what happened to Stormer and Cole.﻿ Thomas recovers/For the honor of Stormer Thomas reawakens as the rest of our heroes and the Hero Factory Heroes arrive. Thomas tells them that Stormer sacrificed himself to save him and now Meltdown has him and Cole. Rainbow Dash asks which way they went and Thomas points up. Then James says that Stormer won't survive out in the open alone. Rarity tells him that they will get them back. But Thomas states that he must do it alone. Twilight tells the tank engine that he can't blame himself for something he didn't do, but then she finds that Thomas has disappeared. Our heroes and the Hero Factory Heroes race out to find Thomas hitching himself to a rope. Twilight asks him what he is doing and Thomas states that he has find Stormer because he couldn't protect him before so he has to help him now. Surge tells Thomas that he can't go after Stormer on his own. But Thomas asks him what other choices there are. And then Virgil Tracy says that Thomas may need back up. When Ratchet tries to convince Thomas to let them go with him, Thomas declines and says that this is now a rescue mission and he is the only one going. Bumblebee tells Thomas that he might never know when Meltdown may strike again. Thomas tells everyone that he has to go alone but thinks again and realities that he does need his friends to him rescue Stormer and Cole. The tank engine announces that they are doing it for the honor of Stormer. Everyone scrambles into Hero Pods and fly out over Makuhero City. As the heroes look around, they soon find that Stormer is climbing across the rooftops. So they then follow him secretly to avoid being seen. As they follow him, Stormer meets up with Cole and gives him the plans. Cole climbs onto his back and they head for Meltdown's lair. Soon enough, our heroes loose track of Stormer. Thomas then asks Optimus if there is a way to get Stormer and Cole back to normal. Optimus explains that the nanobots can only be destroyed with Cyber-Oil. So they go to Meltdown's lair to retrieve it. As this goes on, Cole and Stormer meet up with Meltdown. Meltdown then tells them to get back to the lair as soon as possible because he knows that they wouldn't want to upset their master. At Meltdown's lair, our heroes have just retrieved the Cyber-Oil. But then they hear someone coming and quickly hide. It is the evil villain Corroder. Thomas quietly tells his friends that he recognizes him from the Hero Factory TV show he used to watch. When Corroder looks around suddenly, our heroes quickly duck back out of sight. Our heroes then cautiously back around Corroder and out the door, into the hallway. As they go down the hallway, Thomas tells his friends about Corroder. He was a villain working with Meltdown, Thunder, and Xplode, two other villains. Everyone seems impressed, except Gordon. Meet Tommy/Finding Von Nebula's lair Suddenly, Thomas spots a young engine who is an E2 Tank Engine like him. Thomas goes up to the engine and talks to him. The young engine tells him that the villains captured him a long time ago and also introduces himself as Tommy, Thomas' brother. Thomas frees Tommy and they find a way to get out of the lair without being seen. Once they are outside, Thomas introduces Tommy to his friends, the ponies, the Autobots and the rest of the adventures team. Optimus even tells Tommy that his brother is a Prime. Thomas transforms into robot mode in order to show his brother what Optimus is saying is true. Tommy is surprised and asks Optimus if he can turn him into a Prime as well. Optimus says that he will give Tommy a robot form to make him a Trainbot and that he will have to learn a lot about being a Prime before becoming one. Thomas then asks what Tommy is doing in Makuhero City. Tommy explains that he was on vacation there until he was captured by the villains and locked away in a cage. But since Thomas freed him, he agrees to go back to Sodor with him and introduce himself to Sir Topham Hatt. As the two tank engines continue chit-chat, Ratchet tries to get a fix on Stormer's signal but can't. And then Tommy stops talking when Optimus clears his throat to say something to him. Optimus explains to Tommy that they are looking for Stormer and Cole and promises to give Tommy a robot body if he helps them track them down. Tommy agrees to help and unblocks Stormer's signal and finds the two. They are at Von Nebula's lair already and the only way to get there is to use a secret tunnel that goes under the city. Thomas asks Tommy to show them to the secret tunnel. Tommy takes them to it and Optimus asks Ratchet to give Tommy a robot body. Tommy leads the others into the tunnel while Thomas tells him about his past adventures. At Von Nebula's lair, Cole, Stormer and Meltdown approach a female holding a staff. Cole tells her about the plans they stole and the figure turns, revealing herself to be Von Nebula. Meanwhile, Thomas continues to tell Tommy about his past adventures. And then Pinkie hops up beside him and tells Tommy about when Thomas took on Megatrain. Tommy asks who Megatrain is. Thomas explains that Megatrain is the leader of the Deceptitrains and once tried to start up a machine. Tommy is in awe and tells his brother that he might run into him one day and kick his tender. Thomas hopes that one his brother's dream will come true. As they near the end, Fixit picks up two Deceptitrain energy signatures ahead of them. Suddenly, Ratchet is attacked by someone. Everyone turns to see that their attackers are the Deceptitrains Terror-Tender and Sky Puffer. Trivia *guest star in this film. *This marks the first appearance of Tommy Scenes *Arriving at Hero Factory/Stormer gives our heroes a tour *At Mekron City/Meltdown Encounter *The nanobots revealed/Stormer and Cole go beserk *Thomas' duel with Stormer *Thomas recovers/For the honor of Stormer *Meet Tommy/Finding Von Nebula's lair *Sadness' idea/The answer to stopping Yveltal * * * * * * * * Soundtrack # Category:Transformersprimfan